There are currently rendered services in which an image processing server is provided on a network, a picture is transiently uploaded to this image processing server, the uploaded picture is automatically transformed to have data volume or number of colors that can be dealt with by a portable information processing terminal, and in which the so transformed picture is downloaded to and used in the portable information processing terminal.
In these conventional services, however, since the portable information processing terminal, in particular the portable telephone set, has a limited image data processing ability, a problem is raised that only a processing device capable of performing highly advanced image data processing, such as a personal computer, can modify the uploaded image data.
Moreover, in the conventional information distribution system, the destination of information distribution needs to be directly input to the Web page downloaded from the image processing server. This inputting operation is, however, extremely cumbersome for the user.